Bawal Kumurap! Nakamamatay... Ng Swerte!
Bawal Kumurap! Nakamamatay... Ng Swerte! is a segment that premiered on 1 October 2019 and concluded on 19 October 2019. It is a staring contest in which two people must resist the urge to blink for a longer period than their opponent can. The record holder for the game is Eat Bulaga! ''host Paolo Ballesteros who kept his eyes open for 1 hour, 17 minutes, 3 seconds. His feat has been reported on various local and international news sites as a world record-breaker for the longest time a person has gone without blinking. Unfortunately, this record is unofficial because Guinness World Records keeps track of no entries regarding it. Paolo Ballesteros was matched against Allan K, whose time was 34 minutes, 55 seconds. Both players beat the previous Dabarkads record holder Pauleen Luna, whose record was 30 minutes, 44 seconds. Game mechanics '''Elimination round' Players are divided into two teams: Blue and Yellow. Each team is comprised of three players which may include celebrity contestants as well as audience members. Two players from opposing teams are matched against one another. The goal is to keep their eyes open longer than their opponent can in order to win ₱10,000 and gain a point for their team. The minimum time to gain a point is 1 minute. If one of the players blinks or gains three "half-kurap" violations before the 1-minute mark, the remaining player must simply keep his/her eyes open for 1 minute in order to gain a point for the team. The player does not get the point if he/she blinks before the 1-minute mark as well. If both players reaches the 1-minute mark, they may choose to go on as long as they would like. The game ends when one person either fully blinks or gains three "half-kurap" violations. The first team to earn two points advances to the jackpot round. If a team was able to gain two points after the first two matches, the third match between the final pair does not occur. Instead, the final player of the winning team plays the jackpot round. If both teams failed to gain two points but one team was able to get a point, then the team with that point advances. If both teams were able to get a point, then whichever team whose point-earning player has a longer time advances to the jackpot round. If both point-earning players from each team were both stopped at the 1-minute mark, then both teams play the jackpot round. Jackpot round The winning team chooses their best member to play the jackpot round. The chosen player is presented with four choices containing a certain time duration—00:07:00, 00:10:00, 00:12:00, and 00:15:00—to which he/she must keep both eyes open for. Originally, 00:05:00 was included as one of the choices. The minimum prize value begins once the player reaches the 1-minute mark. Then, the jackpot value gradually increases until the specified time length is reached. At that point, the team wins the maximum prize of ₱50,000. The player fails if he/she either gains three "half-kurap" violations or closes one or both eyes. For record-setting matches, a jackpot round is not played by the winning team. "Half-kurap" violations A mixed panel of Dabarkads hosts and audience members closely guards the eyes of the contestants. However, certain eye movements are sometimes difficult to judge whether or not they officially count as blinking. Therefore, the segment later implemented "half-kurap" violations in order to give players at least three chances for semi-closure of the eyelids and other ambiguous eye movements. Players still lose if one or both of their eyelids completely shuts. Unfortunately, the stricter implementation of the "half-kurap" violations made it more difficult to produce new record-setting players such as Pauleen Luna and Paolo Ballesteros. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who have handled the segment at some point in its run. This includes main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. *Vic Sotto *Jose Manalo *Allan K *Luane Dy *Joey de Leon *Maine Mendoza Results chart Color key: Celebrity edition Audience players Week of 1 October–5 October Week of 7 October–12 October Week of 14 October–19 October Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Game Segments Category:2010s Segments Category:2019 Segments Category:Quality Articles